


Hermosa jubilación

by HistoryISculture



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV), Harley Quinn (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24580579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HistoryISculture/pseuds/HistoryISculture
Summary: Edward Nygma nunca esperó que Jim Gordon se jubilara en un mes.
Relationships: Carmine Falcone & Jim Gordon, Jim Gordon & Edward Nygma, Jonathan Crane & Jim Gordon
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes pertenecen a DC cómics. No tengo ánimo de lucro.

Jim Gordon se iba a jubilar en menos de un mes. La noticia había corrido como la pólvora en las calles de Gotham. Los nuevos villanos, que no pasaban de simples ladronzuelos, lo festejaban. Los antiguos compañeros de Jim Gordon y más grandes villanos de Gotham, no sabían qué hacer con la noticia. Es cierto que había una relación de amor-odio entre el murciélago y los villanos de Gotham, pero ninguno puede olvidar que Jim Gordon fue el primero. El primero a quién burlar, a quién perseguir, a quién retar, el único que a lo largo de los años no ha cedido ni un ápice, siempre manteniendo su compostura incluso en los peores momentos, siempre defendiendo Gotham, incluso cuando tuvo que pactar, casi siempre con el Pingüino o con el Acertijo, para salvar la ciudad de una mayor amenaza.

Edward Nygma leyó el periódico otra vez. Por primera vez en su vida, se había quedado sin palabras. Parecía qué fue ayer cuando conoció a Gordon, el único policía que nunca se había burlado de él y que había respondido sus acertijos. Ni siquiera Fox pudo lograrlo, porque cuando se convirtió en El Acertijo, descubrió que Jim Gordon era el único que podía seguirle la pista. Fox fallaba demasiado. Desde que entró el murciélago a escena, Nygma se había entretenido con él, dejando a Jim Gordon desatendido. No se había dado cuenta de que habían pasado tantos años, ni que lo había dejado de lado, hasta ahora. En cierto sentido, se sentía mal, Gordon había sido su primer amigo en el GCPD y está bastante seguro que también ha sido su primer amigo en toda su vida. También había sido un rival formidable, hasta que apareció el murciélago.

Nygma sabía que Batman era Bruce Wayne. No había que ser muy inteligente para averiguarlo, siempre siguiendo a Jim Gordon en la comisaría, al final Gordon le había pegado el complejo de héroe. Aunque se había divertido con Bruce durante todos estos años, extrañaba un poco a Gordon, sobre todo el poder trabajar con él en un caso. La única razón por la que no revelaba la identidad de Batman era por la consideración y el respeto que le tenía a Gordon, porque no iba a caer tan bajo como para quitarle a Gordon el único apoyo que creía tener en Gotham. Aunque lo cierto era que Gordon tenía mucha popularidad entre los villanos de Gotham y a veces, cuando todos se reunían, contaban historias de él y de las veces en las que se enfrentaron. Algunas veces le comparaban con Batman y algún villano con pocas luces, Tetch, había creído hasta el punto de la obsesión, que Jim Gordon era Batman. No podía culpar a Tetch, para tener la edad que tenían los villanos, estaban bastante bien. No se podía decir lo mismo de Jim Gordon, que, gracias a la ayuda del murciélago, ya no tenía que salir corriendo a las escenas del crimen y debido a su edad, estaba perdiendo agilidad.

¿Podía existir Gotham sin Jim Gordon? Hace años eso hubiera sido imposible, pero teniendo al murciélago, era sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que Gordon se marchara lejos de Gotham, a una playa a tomar el sol y jugar a las cartas, en su nueva vida como jubilado. ¿Podía haber algo más aterrador que la probabilidad de que Gordon, a quién siempre había considerado un rival digno, se marchase para siempre de Gotham y se olvidara de todos sus casos? Nygma no quería ni pensarlo. Todos los villanos de Gotham harían la picaresca y la villanía hasta el fin de sus días o hasta que llegase un momento en el que no pudiesen salir de Arkham. Pero todos habían tenido la ilusión de llegar juntos a la vejez.

El tiempo había pasado demasiado rápido. ¿Y los hijos de Jim Gordon? ¿Qué pasaría con ellos? A pesar de que eran unos villanos formidables, Nygma y el Pingüino les tenían aprecio, porque habían copiado partes del carácter de su padre, a pesar de que ninguno parecía darse cuenta. Selina era la que más apego tenía por Gordon, pues era la que más tiempo había pasado con él. Nygma no comprende cómo Gordon pudo criar a cuatro niños, todos adoptados en edades comprendidas desde los once a los dieciséis años, sólo con un sueldo de policía, sin recurrir a préstamos de la mafia y sin que les faltase de nada. Algo bueno debió de haber hecho, porque sus hijos, a pesar de ser algunos de los mayores y temibles villanos de Gotham, no perdonaban a nadie que se metiese con su padre. Eso lo sabía hasta Batman, que tuvo la mala fortuna de encontrarse con unas furibundas Espantapájaros, Catwoman, Luciérnaga e Hiedra Venenosa, tras haber permitido negligentemente que Gordon pilotase el Batmóvil, un vehículo que circulaba a más de 200 km/h. En esos momentos, Espantapájaros era el auténtico señor del miedo de Gotham. Batman se acordaría siempre, también en sus pesadillas, de no dar tareas peligrosas al padre de los villanos.

Nygma cree que podría estar envejeciendo. Aunque mentalmente está ágil, pues sus acertijos le ayudan a mantener la mente en constante funcionamiento y luchar contra el alzheimer, uno de sus mayores temores de su vida, en ocasiones añoraba el pasado o empezaba a recordar su tiempo como forense. Tal vez la edad le estaba volviendo sensible. Quizá, Nygma podría organizar algo, un robo, una fiesta, algo, sólo para Jim Gordon, sin que el murciélago apareciese para arruinarlo todo, como siempre hacía. Tal vez Oswald podría ayudarle, el Pingüino siempre había sido leal a Jim, incluso cuando sólo eran Oswald y Jim, mafioso de bajo rango y policía.

A veces, Nygma pensaba qué habría pasado de haber continuado trabajando de forense. Seguramente habría cumplido con los estándares que la sociedad calificaba como normal. Tener buen salario, un trabajo fijo y aburrido, una novia viva, una rutina. Vida planificada por la sociedad para acabar en una residencia, completamente solo, rodeado de ancianos aletargados por las medicinas, sin poder vivir la vida que deseaba, hasta acabar postrado en una cama. Todo eso después de una vida de sacrificios, trabajo duro y tener escondido y tranquilo al Acertijo. Para ganar la mitad de lo que ganaba siendo forense, porque una vez que envejecías no le importabas a nadie. Era cierto lo que decían: naces y mueres solo, llorando y arrugado. En parte fue por eso por lo que había decidido ser El Acertijo, el mayor enemigo de Gordon y después de Batman.

Tal vez algún día volvería a visitar a Gordon, quizá charlarían sobre su tiempo en el GCPD, tal vez Oswald le acompañaría. Lo único que Edward Nygma sabía a ciencia cierta era que Gordon se había ganado una buena jubilación, si bien la pensión que recibiría no serviría para mucho, era recomendable que saliera de Gotham y se divirtiera. El hombre había pasado toda su vida trabajando para servir y proteger a los demás, ya iba siendo hora que se cuidase a sí mismo. De nada servía mirar el pasado, aunque mirar hacia el futuro y ver lo que esperaba era aterrador. Nygma no estaba preparado para la vejez, pero envejecer era necesario en la vida, no había forma de pararlo. Lo único que podía hacer era poner todos los medios a su alcance para envejecer bien. Ya iba siendo hora de que Gordon cumpliera todos los sueños que había pospuesto desde su infancia. Nygma extrañaría a Gordon, pero no podía hacer que ese hombre pospusiera sus sueños sólo por temor al cambio.

Tal vez algún día Nygma iría a hacer una visita a Gordon, quizá Nygma también se jubile algún día o quizá, sólo sería una visita de cortesía. Pero por el momento, tendría que hacerse a la idea de que Jim Gordon, probablemente, no estaría más en Gotham. Lo peor es que parecía que la ciudad había escuchado las noticias y también lloraba por Gordon, porque de repente y sin venir a cuento, se había puesto a llover. Jim Gordon había sido el Caballero Blanco de Gotham desde el primer día que entró a trabajar al GCPD, era lógico que Gotham fuera la dama que ahora se sentía afligida por su inminente pérdida. Siempre había habido algo muy raro con esta ciudad, de todos modos.

“Disfruta de tu merecido descanso, Jim”. Pensó el Acertijo. “Pronto volveré a meterte en mis acertijos, yo cuidaré tu mente.”

Batman tendría que esperar. Nygma había jurado que Jim Gordon sería su rival hasta el final, pues el héroe es tan peligroso como su villano. La vejez no le arrebataría lo que era suyo para quitar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes pertenecen a DC cómics. No tengo ánimo de lucro.

Jim miró el periódico con disgusto. Otra vez Bullock se había ido de la lengua con la prensa. ¿Qué les importaba que se fuera a jubilar en menos de un mes? Bueno, en realidad era en menos de quince días, Jim sabía que Bullock o alguien del departamento podría irse de la lengua y había dicho eso para que no supieran exactamente cuándo se marcharía definitivamente de Gotham. ¡Ya estaba harto! ¡Harto de cumplir con lo que su familia esperaba de él, realmente lo sentía por los Falcone, pero hacía mucho tiempo que se había cansado de cumplir el último deseo de su padre! Gotham estaba podrida, llevaba podrida desde que él era un niño y ya estaba harto de dejarse la piel intentando mejorarla, cuando todo estaba en su contra y todo el mundo quería que se marchara.

Batman hace las cosas mejor que tú, Jim.

Batman atrapa a los criminales, Jim.

Batman no tiene lazos sentimentales con los criminales, Jim.

Los criminales respetan más a Batman que a ti, Jim.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía vacaciones. ¿Cómo las iba a tener con sus hijos corriendo por ahí, disfrazados, ocasionando el caos y un matón dándoles unas palizas de muerte para atraparlos mientras asustaba al resto de civiles normales para que no transgredieran las normas? Y por una vez, ese ser al que todos temían y ocasionaba el caos, no era Jonathan, aunque estaba igual de loco. A cuenta de Batman, Jim se había perdido muchas cenas familiares, muchos momentos que podían haber sido compartidos entre sus hijos y él, por culpa de Batman, el alcalde cada vez contrataba menos policías, porque Batman hacía el trabajo gratis y eso era algo que se ahorraba el alcalde, por culpa de Batman a los policías les habían bajado el sueldo porque como no eran tan productivos como antes, se les pagaba menos. En cierta forma, Batman tenía la culpa de que los policías tuvieran que recurrir a las mafias para poder llegar a fin de mes.

Ahora necesitaba descansar, iba a salir de Gotham para siempre.

Sus hijos no le hablaban porque ellos eran criminales y él un policía y eso en las calles estaría mal visto. Hacía mucho tiempo que sus hijos preferían irse con sus parejas en lugar de ir a ver qué tal se encontraba. ¡Bueno! ¡Ya estaba harto! Sabía que habría algún soplón en la comisaría, por eso había tenido que mentir. Como no se había cogido las vacaciones, había decidido irse esa misma noche, el plan era marcharse sin levantar sospechas, lo más rápido posible, a ser posible a algún lugar donde no hubiese uno de esos chiflados enmascarados, un lugar lo suficientemente lejos de Batman donde él no pudiera localizarlo y pudiera vivir tranquilo el resto de su vida. Hacía mucho tiempo que se había distanciado de sus familiares y amigos. ¿Qué fue lo que le llamó Jonathan? ¡Antisocial! Jim Gordon era muchas cosas, pero no antisocial. Cuando llegase a su destino, estaría descansando durante quince días en distintos lugares si era necesario, para evitar ser rastreado y pasados quince días la orden de jubilación llegaría a la comisaría. Se marchaba sin despedirse de nadie, así evitaba fingir que alguno de Gotham le importaba. Lamentaba profundamente no despedirse de nadie, pero no creía que sirviera de algo, Batman había acaparado la atención de su familia y amigos, lo único que hacían era perseguirse mutuamente, parecía que le habían olvidado.

Dejó su coche aparcado cerca del muelle, le había arrancado la matrícula para evitar sospechas. Llevaba puestos varios conjuntos de camisetas, pantalones y pelucas, que iría quitándose y tirando a la basura en determinados puntos que él había marcado mentalmente. Se había afeitado el bigote y llevaba uno postizo, así sería más complicado para Batman reconocerle.

Eran las diez de la mañana, por lo que ninguno de los locos podría enterarse de lo que estaba planeando, porque era demasiado pronto para que estuvieran activos. Quería llegar al aeropuerto sin incidentes, iría alternando destinos y medios de trasporte por si Batman lo rastreaba. Había escuchado hablar de un pequeño pueblo en Australia donde no había internet ni ninguna de esas trampas mortales que tenía la tecnología. Había descartado ir a China, porque su amigo del ejército, Eduardo Dorrance, había hecho un viaje a China para encontrarse a sí mismo y acabó tomando estupefacientes y llamándose Bane. Jim quería algo más tranquilo, un lugar que le recordase a la tranquila vida que tenía antes de toda la locura de Batman.

A veces podía ser un poco paranoico, pero eso era algo que venía con ser policía. Había pospuesto durante mucho tiempo vivir su vida, pero había comprendido que no podía controlarlo todo, tampoco protegerlos a todos. Él también necesitaba vivir, no era un gesto muy altruista, pero por una vez no quería serlo. Tenía sesenta y cinco años, ya iba siendo el momento de empezar a vivir su propia vida.

Sabiendo que en Arkham no ser permitían sus cartas, o sus hijos no querían saber nada de él, dejó una breve carta sobre la mesa.

Domingo 17.

Estoy cansado. Me voy. No regresaré a Gotham.

Era una lástima que esto fuera a lo que se había reducido su vida. Una vida de entrega y sacrificio. Esperaba que cuando alguien leyese esa nota él ya estuviera muy lejos, preferiblemente en su lugar de destino. Como despedida, había ido a Carmine a pedirle un favor. Don Falcone se había quedado asombrado cuando Jim le había pedido diez carnets con distintos nombres y nacionalidades y diez móviles de prepago con distintos números. Carmine había jurado que había destruido todos los registros y datos, haciendo a Jim ilocalizable, pero tendría que tener cuidado durante unos meses por si Carmine estaba mintiendo, al menos no le había dicho a dónde iba. Podía notar que Carmine se había quedado muy preocupado, como si él se hubiera metido en algún lío. ¡Era Jim Gordon, no se metía en ningún lío ni hacía tratos con la mafia…salvo este!

No respiraría tranquilo hasta que no estuviera en su destino. Con la cara afeitada, camiseta negra de calaveras, pantalón negro con cadenas y zapatillas de deporte negras con calaveras, varios collares de oro y un pinganillo en el oído para aparentar escuchar música, pero que no estaba conectado a ningún sitio porque el móvil lo había dejado junto a la nota para evitar ser rastreado, Jim Gordon salió de la casa que había pertenecido a su padre, donde él se había criado, donde había criado a sus hijos, sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez. Se había vestido como los adolescentes para evitar llamar demasiado la atención. Tenía poco tiempo, Batman tenía una extraña obsesión con él, él era el único policía con el que Batman quería hablar y al no encontrarle en el tejado del GCPD, iría a ver dónde estaba. ¡Qué pesado!

Una mochila a la espalda era todo lo que llevaba de equipaje.

Era hora de empezar a vivir su vida.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes pertenecen a DC cómics. No tengo ánimo de lucro.

\- ¿Pero qué diablos está haciendo?

Jonathan Crane no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos. Cuando Batman había entrado en el apartamento que compartía con Jervis y Nygma, exigiendo saber dónde estaba Gordon, Jonathan le había dicho que fuera a buscarlo a su casa, que él no era su niñera. Ahora se arrepentía de sus palabras. Una cámara de seguridad había grabado a su padre, vestido como un adolescente, intentando evitar las cámaras de seguridad, o eso suponía Jonathan, porque se movía de manera errática y que él supiera, Gordon no tenía ningún problema de alcolemia. Gordon estaba en el aeropuerto, pero no se veía qué terminal había cogido. Todo este asunto era muy sospechoso, Jervis y Nygma tampoco daban crédito a lo que veían.

\- Quizás sufra demencia, Jonny.-dijo Jervis, diciendo lo que nadie quería decir, pero todos pensaban.-Gordon ya es muy mayor y esta ciudad saca lo peor de todos. Él no iba a ser la excepción.

\- Tiene que haber una explicación lógica para su comportamiento.-dijo Nygma.-¿Le has visto recientemente, Jervis?

\- No.-respondió Jervis.-Desde que salgo con Jonny he dejado de buscar venganza contra Gordon. Ya sabes cómo es Jonny: la familia no se toca. También he estado concentrando mis esfuerzos por derribar a Batman. Y admitámoslo, desde que Batman está en Gotham, Gordon ha perdido su toque, meterse con él ya no es tan divertido.

\- No digas eso ni en broma.-dijo Jonathan fulminándole con la mirada. Jervis se estremeció.

"Bien". Dijo El Espantapájaros con satisfación. "Nadie se mete con papá y sale ileso, Jonny. Tu novio no es la excepción". El Espantapájaros sabía que Batman estaba atento, normalmente su ira salía cuando alguien se metía con su padre. El Espantapájaros siempre protegía lo que era suyo y era muy protector con Jim Gordon.

\- Alguien tiene que decirlo, Jonny.-dijo Jervis. No era ajeno al peligro, podía sentir el miedo, su piel de gallina.-Porque es la verdad. Jim Gordon es un señor mayor, que está a punto de jubilarse y es lógico que se esté empezando a demenciar, probablemente ya lo esté y ninguno os hayáis dado cuenta porque no estáis viviendo con él y sólo os enteráis de las cosas graves porque es lo que se escucha en las calles, pero sobre las cosas cotidianas, si Gordon no quiere que ninguno de vosotros se entere de nada, no os vais a enterar, al igual que él no se entera de lo que vosotros hacéis.

Al minuto siguiente, Jervis estaba en el suelo, retorciéndose de dolor. Jonathan le había rociado con una nueva cepa de su toxina. Batman se había interpuesto entre ambos, para evitar que El Espantapájaros volviera a atacar.

\- Relájate, Crane.-dijo Batman.-No me hagas llevarte a Arkham. Tenemos que encontrar a Gordon cuanto antes. ¿Alguien sabe dónde puede haber ido?

\- Voy a llamar a Oswald, para que tenga las redes de información pendientes.-dijo Edward rápidamente.

\- Yo llamaré a Los Falcone y a Zsasz, a ver si saben algo.-dijo Crane.-Batman, llama a mis hermanas. Sé que has estado evitando a Selina y que has estado viendo a más villanas. Eso no me interesa. Pero aquí tenemos un problema grave y Selina te arrancará los ojos si a su padre le ocurre algo. Yo te haré algo mucho peor, créeme.

Batman soltó a Jonathan al instante. Sabía que Crane estaba demasiado ocupado y que había olvidado a Jervis…por el momento. Normalmente la relación entre ellos era buena, saludable y respetable. Pero Jonathan siempre pondría a su familia por encima de todo. Batman no podía culparlo, sabía que Jonathan estaba asustado, temía que Gordon sufriera una enfermedad como demencia, depresión o algún otro tipo de trastorno y que él no se hubiera enterado. Esa era la razón por la que todavía no estuvieran en Arkham. Batman no podía rastrear a Gordon, se había tomado demasiadas molestias para evitar ser encontrado y eso hacía que él sospechase. Cuando Gordon no se había presentado en la azotea para encender la Batseñal, Batman había ido directamente a su casa, sólo para encontrar una nota y a Gordon completamente desaparecido. Había hablado con Bullock, quien debía de encender la Batseñal para, según palabras de Gordon "no levantar sospechas y darle algo de tiempo", pero Bullock se negaba a jugar a los disfraces con un loco disfrazado de murciélago e hizo lo que se hacía en la vieja escuela: mandar patrullas de policía para patrullar las calles y detener la delincuencia. "Los tiempos de Batman han acabado" le había dicho Bullock. "Regresa la época de la sensatez".

Así que Batman hizo lo único sensato: buscar a uno de los hijos de Gordon para ver si tenía alguna información del paradero de su padre. Jonathan había sido su primera opción, habiendo evitado deliberadamente a Selina porque Thalia había estado unos días en Gotham hace una semana y Selina se negaba a cogerle el teléfono. Ivy estaba con Harley en su invernadero, pero Batman se negaba a contarle esta noticia a Harley, de todas sus villanas, era la más cotilla. Y Bridgit estaba desaparecida, no solía ser visible a no ser que estuviera dando algún golpe o ajuste de cuentas, sobre todo contra Freeze. Bridgit y él no tenían apenas contacto. Para asuntos relacionados con la familia, Jonathan Crane siempre era una buena opción, porque era sobre todo racional, no dejaba que las emociones le influenciaran.

Pero ese video lo había cambiado todo. Batman había podido ver el miedo en los ojos del Espantapájaros. Y Crane no se estaba deleitando. El que Nygma estuviera aquí sólo mejoraba la situación. Sabía que El Acertijo y El Pingüino estaban juntos desde hacía años, pero ninguno de ellos había pasado su enamoramiento por el detective Gordon. Con suerte, todo este ajetreo podría resolverse en un par de horas.

Jonathan regresó pálido. Se sentó en el sofá, viéndose cansado, como si todo el peso de la situación le acabara de llegar de golpe. Batman no tenía un buen presentimiento sobre esto. Crane se veía completamente derrotado y eso sólo indicaba problemas.

\- He hablado con Falcone.-dijo Jonathan.-No me quería decir nada, por todo eso de la confidencialidad del paciente, hasta que le he amenazado, después ha empezado a hablar. Mario le ha contado que Gordon sufre depresión severa desde hace años, pero no me ha dicho exactamente la fecha en la que lo empezó a tratar. Voy a pasarme por el hospital a coger su archivo y vea con mis propios ojos que no se trata de ningún tipo de demencia y que está bien diagnosticado, aunque eso no podré comprobarlo hasta que no revise al paciente por mí mismo. Falcone me ha dicho que papá se presentó en su casa hace un par de semanas y exigió varios pasaportes con varios nombres, según él, su comportamiento era normal, aunque lo encontró extraño y errático. Los Falcone están preocupados por papá. Hay que encontrarle cuanto antes. Zsasz nos va a ayudar, por los viejos tiempos entre papá y él, me ha dicho.

Batman se pasó una mano por su cara. Estaba cansado. La noche acababa de empezar y ya tenía ganas de irse a casa. ¿Por qué Los Gordon tenían que darles tantos problemas?


End file.
